


The Elyshian

by Elwynelvy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Miracles, Stoning, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwynelvy/pseuds/Elwynelvy
Summary: This is NOT what you are expecting...The idea of this is to add 'deleated' scenes. I'm not changing the plot in any way.There are supernatural elements to this.
Comments: 38
Kudos: 6





	1. The Impossible Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First contact. She says she's only human...

(Series: 'Blood & Sand'. Episode: 'Revelations')

The man's terrible fate had named him Spartacus He was hatred personified. An explosion about to be detonated. The Romans had taken everything from him. His wife, his country, his very name. All he was now was body and blood . His soul was vengeance. 

He took his frustration out on a 'wooden man' with practice swords, 

Visions of his murdred wife spun in his head. Remembering the knowing smerk on Batiatus' face that the champion had missed at the time, but now it played like a bad oman in his shattered brain. A plan was forming in his mind. A plan to 'kill them all!'

Something caught the champion 's eye. A hand reaching over the side of the cliff. In a world of impossible things this was among the strangest.

The hand was the size of a child's. Another hand followed, then a face. 

A woman! Her face was not strictly beautiful, but it seemed kind and there was something pure about it. 

She reached out one of her hands towards him. Spartacus took it before he had even thought. The woman scrambled over the side. She rolled over on to her back to catch her breath.

Her dark hair was long and hung in a single braid down her back. Her brown eyes were ordinary or was that extraordinary? Her clothes were like nothing he had ever seen before. Her top bright blue as if taken from the very sky in the hight of summer. A sky that seemed to have alluded him for months. Never to be seen in Rome. Her arms bare, but the rest of her modist. 

On her legs she wore leather trousers that were doned by few men and never by a woman. They were black, but covered in brown dust from the climb. 

It was her feet that made the least amout of sense. They were unadorned, by any kind of footwear, but neither were they cut and bloodied by the impossible climb. 

She had climbed the whole way without aid? What was this creature? 

She sat up , her legs dangling over the side of the cliff. She looked down from the direction she had come. "Well if that's not a multitude of sin." 

Spartacus could only imagin what sins she was witness too on her assent. Including his own. Ganaeus. But no one deserved to course Pietros's fate, without a fate of his own. 

The gladiator found his tounge. "Who are you? State your purpose! "

"My name is Elyshian and you are my purpose. If you please it has been a long assent. May I trouble you for some water?" She looked up at him. "After all, I'm only human." 

It seemed a resonable request. It was obvious to the champion that she was incapable of harming him. If she was only human. He went to the barrels and as requested retuned with water.

Elyshian accepted "Gratitude," and drank.

She patted the sand beside her. "Come sit with me and I will do my utmost to explain." 

Instead he remained standing. "How did you climb the cliff?"

"The same way you bought the rain. "

That made no sence. It was concidence that the devastating drought broke the every moment of his first victory in the arena. "No human can bring rain."

"And yet you are 'the bringer of rain' and I climbed an impossible cliff. It was not done by our power. We just accept, willingly or not, the assumption." 

Spartacus sat. They were an unlikely concept to behold. A man of blood and brawn with a woman of purity and light. 

Spartacus looked at her trying to determine her age. She wasn't young. Nor did she look old. She was a contradiction. 

"The answer you seek is two thousand give or take a hundred or so. I am a messenger out of time. To warn you before you are out of time."

"What time is that?"

"Before you kill them all."

"So you know." The gladiator didn't seem surprised. 

"I know it will end badly."

"It already has."

They both sat on the side of the cliff, staring off into the grey cloud distance. "There is a better plan coming." Elyshian said. "All you need to do is to live." 

"How long?"

"I do not know the answer. The future is still riddle. It is not a single road, it is a map. Every decision discovers a thousand new possibilities. However the decision you are determined to make will only lead to loss." Elyshian looked at the Champion. "My task is only to persuade. I will not stop you. But know it is not only your pain that brought these circumstances together. A thousand roads have lead to this juncture. Is it right that only one seals fate?

You are a good man with broken heart. But love still beats with in your chest, even if you can no longer fathom its presence. You can live."

"Is my cause not just?"

"Yes, and so is your conclusion. But your method is without mercy or grace."

"What is grace or mercy to me?" 

"The better man."

"Then I am not the better man." Spartacus stated. "I never set out to prove that I was. I am still devoted to task." 

Elyshian nodded gravely, "Then my words fall on deaf ears. Still every man has right to own choice."

"Not so deaf. I understand what you have said. But I do not have time to unravel riddles. As glorious as they may be promised. As you say, every man has right to own choice. This man has made his own."

"Then I wish you luck, for I have nought else to give you. So much will be lost, but I have promise enough that somethings will succeed."

"Give me one word that will remove all doubt."

"I fear the word I must give you was last spoken by beloved wife. I will not steel that memory from you. "

Elyshian wrote a single word with her finger in the sand between them.

"My true name!"

And with a swipe of her hand the word was gone. 

"The past is but memory, the future but dream. I beg you, live to see dream. "

The unlikely woman leaned into the champion and kissed his cheek. "May we never meet again." 

She stood, Spartacus stood with her. "How are you to depart? Fly?"

Elyshian smiled. "Fall." 

"To fatal end?" 

"I am but feather. To die, I must first be born." She turned, her back facing the abyss. "I am not yet conceived." She gave the man called Spartacus one last look, flung wide her arms and fell Backwards off the imposible cliff!

Crixus pulled Spartacus back to reality. "Your wooden man gives almost as much fight as Solonius. With each victory I draw closer to facing you again in the arena and reclaiming stolen glories."

"There is no glory, only blood. Spilled for the pleasure of the Romans."

"And how they will roar when I spill your blood upon the sands."

A guard approached. "Sparticus, you are summoned."

The champion stood contemplative for a moment. Elyshian had told him to live, but that wasn't how he saw his future. "I fear you will never have the chance." 


	2. The Dream in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happend after Spartacus left Ilithyia in the woods

Series: 'Vengance' . (Episode 'Balance ')

In the forest Spartacus ordered Ilithyia to "kneel," and shoved her to obey the command.

"Please." 

"Do you know what it is to love, to be filled with light and hope, to see that blessing returned in kind in the eyes of the only one that could ever know the true depth of your heart?" The man removed his enemy's blindfold with his sword. Then lifted her chin with the blade, making Ilithyia look at him. "That is what your husband took from me." Moving the blade to her neck, Spartacus knelt before her. " I would take the same from him. Yet, he chooses vengeance against me over your life." He jamed the sword in the ground. "Taking it would balance nothing." He reached to whisper in her ear. " He does not love you as I loved my wife. " 

Spartacus stood and walked away. 

"You let me live?"

Spartacus turned to give the woman one last fact. "Do not think it kindness." And strode off leaving Lithyia to her fate. 

"Spartacus."

The champion turned to see the mysterious woman sitting on a large stone. She still looked the same only this time in a blue dress of the present day.

"I see you are clothed more appropriately for the time."

Elyshian smiled at the man's subtle humor. "But not the place." Indicating the surroundings woods.

"Still nothing for your feet?"

"I find feet free of restraint is more to my purpose."

"As we all." Spartacus was not refuring to feet. "You wished we would never meet again when last we spoke. And yet you are here. Am I in need of council?"

"Are you?"

Spartacus took a step closer. "I believe I am." 

"Ilithyia's child?"

"She claims it is my child." 

"The child is yours."

"You know!" The champion exclaimed. "How long?"

"Only since you did. I had no knowledge of your child when we met on the impossible cliff. I may be many things, a god is not one of them. My knowledge is great, but not unlimited. I am on a need to know bases." 

"The future is still but dream then?"

"And a riddle for us both." Elyshian looked at the man before her. "You did not take vengeance on Glaber's wife?"

"There was possibility the child was mine."

"Small mercy, there has been too much blood spilt."

"I do not favor death, but these are cruel times." 

"Times will always find ways to be unfortunate. Until one rises above them." 

"You see me as that one?"

"No, but you are first step to greater course."

"What course is that?"

"Peace."

Spartacus let himself smile at the irony. "Lofty ambition." 

"If not, why have ambition?"

"I did not let Glaber's wife live by kindness."

"No, for taking her life would not be equal of him taking the life of your wife."

"He knows not love." 

"On that I agree. These Romans trade loyalty as bees tend flowers. From one to the next, to the next and back again."

"What will become of Iithyia's child?"

"I do not know"

"Sura always wanted a child. We spoke of it often. I cannot be father, but the thought of my child being raised by Romans... Sets teeth on edge." 

"I am not at liberty to promise absolutes," said Elyshian as she stood from her stone. "But I will do what I can to ease your troubles."

"Gratitude." 

Then Spartacus offered his hand. "Walk with me. Your presence offers a calmness I can not explain, but I would have it."

The woman in blue took the hand that had seen too many battles. And they walked with no urgency through the forest. 

"What is your homeland?"

"That is impossible to explain. I will be born in the last undiscovered country. But to give prospective, my ansesters are Caledonian, north of Hadrian's Wall."

" I know not of these places."

Elyshian though how to explan better. "Gannicus is kin.."

"I do not see resemblance," the champion's lip twiched with amusment. "To your advantage."

"But then you do not need calmness from the celt. You need seasoned warrior to stand at your side. We serve different purpose." 

Spartacus nodded. "And what purpose are the Romans?"

Elyshian stopped, but still held tight to the champion's hand. "All serve purpose." 

"To rule the world? To slaughter everything within sight? They terrorise the world like plage and you call it purpose?!" 

"They will not rule the world. Men and women like you will see to that. And people like you could not rise to full potential without a plage like them."

Then she shrugged. "And they build roads."

"Roads? Is that important?"

"Roads lead to traid, traid leads to discovery and on and on it goes. Not all things are righteous, but there is always the best taken from unrighteous situations. Roman roads will eventually lead to the stars." 

"Is your time perfect?"

Elyshian knew then that the champion had an understanding as to what she was. He didn't seem perturbed by the revalation 'to the stars.' He was too battle weary to care. "No, but because of men and women like you. It is greatly improved."

"May the dream continue to improve. "

Spartacus thought her a dream. A tangible dream of the future. To some extent that is exactly what she was. 

"Graitude for your comfort. But now I must wake and prepare my people for task. They do not understand fully the danger they face." 

"Then you must show them." Elyshian lead Sparticus to three dead Roman soldiers. "Uniforms. One for you, one for your most worthy and one for my kinsman." 

A plan formed in the gladiator's mind. Over the wall before the dawn to awaken his people from complacency. 

Spartacus kissed Elyshian's forhead. "May the dream continue..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line about Roman roads leading to the stars isn't exactly made up. Some time ago I watched a documentary on the subject. I don't remember exactly the details, but this is basicly the comcept. 
> 
> Roman roads were made to fit the wheelbase of a roman chariot. And that became the standard. Then came the railway which was based on that standard.
> 
> The transport for rockets were by rail. So components and rockets themselves were made to fit trains that fit the roman standered. 
> 
> So a roman road to the stars. 
> 
> True or not. I don't know, but I liked the idea to toss into my story.
> 
> Notes
> 
> Caledonian is the ancient word for Scotland.
> 
> Hadrian's Wall wasn't built at the time of this story. It wouldn't be for another hundred or so years.
> 
> What it is, is the dividing line between the roman empire in Britton and the unconquerable north. 
> 
> The Romans thought they were so great and that mere numbers were enough to guarantee victory. But people like the Picts used garillor tactics. Hit them hard, hit them fast and get out! The Romans litrally didn't know what hit them! 
> 
> The Romans never conquered Scotland. 
> 
> Gannicus is a Celt (so is Crixus for that matter, but although all gauls are celts, not all celts are gauls). As I understand it. The celts who are not gauls are from the northern part of Scotland. 
> 
> I hope that makes sence,


	3. The Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the baby?

Series 'Vengance": (Episode 'Wrath of the Gods') 

Lucretia walked calmly yet with purpose to the impossible cliff. Her blue dress stained with blood, carrying a crying baby.

Ilithyia screeched her name as she dragged herself bloodied across the floor in determined pursuit of the woman who cut her child from her womb. 

Lucretia stood at the edge of the cliff and looked lovingly at the child. Ilithyia still in pursuit now draging herself across the sand. 

Lucretia reached the edge. "Hush now, little one, You are safe now. You are loved and shall be forever." 

Ilithyia stood with one last determination. "Please!"

Lucretia gave her reason. "Quitntus always wanted a son. Because of you we shall have one." And with a smile fell backwards off the cliff.

Ilithyia stared over the edge into the abyss in disbelief, fell to her knees. "No," and died. 

The child laughed... 

Then a hand reached over the side of the cliff. The woman in blue who climbed up was not Lucretia. But Elyshian with her promise to see to Sparticus's child.

She looked back over the cliff, then at the dead woman at her feet. "You were both wrong. And this child will not be raised Roman."

Elyshian pulled off the dress to reveal her original bright blue shirt and leather trousers. With a flip of her wrist the dress became a wrap to help carry the child. 

"We need to get you cleaned up little one." Elyshian followed the trail of blood back into the residence. There she found fresh water and gave the baby a bath.

The whole time the baby boy gurgled and giggled happily. Elyshian smiled. "You have your father's eyes. And I believe his temperament if he never had to face the Romans." Then her face fell. "But the Romans are here, so even you cannot be free of them. "

She sighed as she lifted the child from the bath and settled him in the blue wrap. "We have a great journey, you and I. It is too dangerous to take you to your father. Nor is he ready to be one. Leading a rebellion is all his focus can manage at this time. Therefore, little one, we go to the capital. For I have another message to deliver. This one to Rome herself."

This time the unlikely woman left by the gate and not looking back, left the ludus behind her. 


	4. The Road to Rome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prelude to task.

The journey from Capua to Rome on foot was long, but not a difficult one. Elyshian's bare feet did not feel the heat or the stones. Nor did she mind the dust. 

She occupied herself by telling stories and singing to the little one, who listened intently. His father's big bright eyes open with curiosity and wonder. 

Fellow travelers would stop, share food and drink. Swap more stories and continue on thier way. 

At last Elyshian and the little one reached the gates of Rome. Stepping inside it was a whole new experience. Elyshian had been in big cities before, but never a thriving ancient one, that was still brand new. Possibly she was the only one who ever had. 

They passed markets and traiders. Temples, and houses of ill repute. The selling of slaves in the square. She stopped for a moment and watched the deplorable practice. Then she remembered 'Spartacus is coming."

The house she sort was on the edge of the city. A beautiful villa surrounded by gardens and statues that depicted the gods, but all their heads had been smashed and left to ruin. Elyshian shook her head in bewilderment as she passed them.

She came to the door and knocked. 

"She is here!" A young shrill voice came from behind the door. A moment later it swung open with enthusiasm. There stood a young boy of about eight dressed richly as a roman. "You are her?!" His words cross between a statement and a question.

Elyshian smiled at the boy's joy at seeing her. "I must be."

The boy grabbed her hand. "I am Deanthony, but you will call me Dean. Mother and I have been expecting you," and lead her inside.

A woman appeared. "We have, indeed" and greeted the woman in blue with a hug and kisses. "Welcome, my name is Tabitha. Please do not mind my son, He has been enthusiastic ever since we were informed of your arrival." 

"Can you really climb cliffs with bare hands?" The boy asked.

"Shhh," his mother said. "Off with you. You will have time to hear stories." Tabitha took the little one from Elyshian's arms. "We have a new born to care for." 

Once the baby's needs were taken care of, Dean played with the little one while Tabitha knelt before Elyshian. She washed her feet, in tradition of her people for thier guests. 

"Is it unusual for a Jew to live so richly in Rome?" Elyshian asked. 

"Not unusual enough to be rare. But I believe you were delivered to me because my husband is Roman and a member of the Senate." 

"Romans yet let you practice your faith?"

"Our beliefs are of little consequence to them. And our king in Jerusalem is little more than a puppet of Rome." 

"Intreaging times,"

"All times are intreaging."

Elyshian gave a weary smile. "Indeed."

"How were you informed of my arrival?" Elyshian enquured curious.

"It was many years ago. A man in white came to our door and told us to expect a strangly dressed woman in blue carring the child of a great rebel leader and that we must show her kindness for her task in the city was of great importance. We were to look after the child until task compleated." 

"How did you know he spoke truth?"

"We did not at the time, we were full of questions. He gave us a sign. I had been baron for 20 years. He told us that with in a year I would give birth to a son." Tabitha looked over at Dean and the little one. "With in the month I was with child and in due course we had a son."

"There would have been more questions? How did you know I climed cliffs?"

"Dean always knew, since the day he could speak he knew that you would one day come. He told us about the rebel Spartacus, your undiscovered country and all the impossible things ar your command."

"How did you know?" Elyshian asked Dean. 

He shugged. "I just knew." Then he smiled "and here you are."

"Your son is prophet," Elyshian said.

"When we heard the name Spartacus on the lips of the senate. We knew you were near. It would be truth to say the man in white, was not a man at all," concluded Tabitha. 

"How did beloved husband react to revelation?"

"My husband has been on his own journey. He remained sceptical until the name Spartacus was broken in the Senate. Then the man in white visited him in dreams. My husband was always noble man, treating slaves and foreigners with dignity." Tabitha smiled. "That is why we fell in love. But that day he became changed man. He came to villa and set all the slaves free with enough coin to new life, but most stayed. They have always been as family to us. Free to come and go as they please. This house is full of song and now more prosperous than ever."

"Why call the baby 'little one'?" Dean asked. "It is a cumbersome name."

"It is more description than name. I feel unworthy to give name to a child that is not my own" Elyshian answered, "You asked if I climbed cliffs unaided. The answer is yes, but only because I have permission to do so." 

"And that my son, is not permission for you to climb surrounding wall." Added his mother

After a hearty meal and more stories it became time for Elyshian to leave. 

"I pray your task is successful." Tabitha said in fairwell. "But try not to brake universe in attempt."

Elyshian smiled. "I make no promises."


	5. The Crucifixion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you make plans but your characters have other ideas.
> 
> This is a rough draft.

The Crucifixion

News traveled to Rome about the seige of Sinuessa en Valle by the rebel Spartacus and his hord of freed slaves. The senate and the magistrate were worried. 

But life went on in the capital. Life, love and punishment. Nobody punished like the Romans. They divised the most excusiating way to die. crucifixion. Nothing more horrific had ever been inflicted on mankind. Before or since.

And they call the rest of the world barbarians

"Are you certain you wish to witness such horror?" The man with the Tyrian stripe on his toga asked Elyshian. He was Maximus, husband to Tabitha. The purple stripe indicated he was a member of the Cenate. 

"'Wish, is not accurate, but I need to know."

"It brakes heart." Maximus said. "I do not know who deserves crucifixion, but it is certain most do not. Dominas cry execute for the smallest of increpitcy of thier slaves. They treat them like cattle, not people of mind and body. The act of brands is crule enough. "

"You never brand slaves?"

"I would find it difficult to brand cattle. "

"You are a kind man. That alone takes strength." 

"I have been threatened for my beliefs on more than one occasion."

"People fear what they do not understand. They do not understand you." 

They walked through the streets together. Many turning to look at Elyshian in her unconventional attire, but passed on by without comment. 

The rich dressed grandly. The poor in rags, and slaves bearly dressed at all. 

A crowd was gathering. 

Elyshian witnessed the charges being read. "They are not accurate." Maximus said. "They are greatly exaggerated. Few most likely false." 

Then the hands nailed to the cross beam. Or more accurately the writs. The hammer and nails sounding like bell of doom. With the prisoner screaming, not only in pain, but in fear of what was to come.

The soldiers hoaisted the slave up onto the vertical beam and the bell of doom tolled again as the feet were nailed down bending the knees at a 45° angle. Being able to support themselves only prolonged suffering. The arms would pull from thier sockets. It became almost impossible to breathe as the lungs constricted. Only being able to sip in oxygen. Loss blood and fluid made the heart give out.

But all this took time so there was also thirst and exposure. 

"Most die from voluntary surrender to life". Maximus said. 

Elyshian choked. Knowing in theary was nothing compared to seeing and that there was nothing she could do. 

"I am lobbying to cease cruel torcher," said Maximus. 

Elyshian looked back at the slave hanging to the cross. Agony on thier face, trying to breath.

Then there were the people watching. As if on family outing. Cruelty thier entertainment.

Suddenly Maximus yelled, Elyshian turned to see hands grabbing the cenatar and dragging him into the crowd. "Max!" She yelled in disamay. Then he was gone. 

Elyshian pushed through the people trying to find him., but she had no idea which way he had been taken. 

It was some time later she discovered her friend tied up. Having charges read againt him. This can not be happening. 

But it was. This time a stoning. Another diabolical exicution , only this one had more immediate results. 

The first rock flew and hit Maximus on the cheek leaving a red bloody welt. The next one hit the man in the chest. Knocking the breath out of him. The third cracking on his forehead. the man who read the charges was looking more than statisfied. 

Elyshian had to do something. She jumped in the air, her garment changing from blue to red, landing on her feet punching the ground with one powerful fist. The ground shook and the vibrating wave blew the crowd over. Terrified the people scrambled to thier feet and ran from sight. 

Elyshian's next target was the reader of false convictions. She pushed her right arm forward and an unseen wave of energy hit the man forcing him backwards into a stone wall. The impacked knocking him out. 

Immediately fire like pain shot up Elyshian's arm and her skin blistered as if burnt. She had acted without permission and consequences attacked. 

She yelled in pain. "I'm sorry!" And the worst of the pain and injury dissapated. Clutching her arm, she walked over to Maximus and untied him. "Dean told us you were powerful. Now I have no doubt. But why were you punished?"

Elyshian examined the man's head. The stone struck a hard blow and needed to be treated. 

"I acted in hast. Without thought. I have no doubt I was ment to save you, but I should not have inflicted pain on others to do so. A lesson well leant."

"Shall we return to the villa to lick wounds?" 

Elyshian nodded. 

Upon seeing husbands head and guest's arm Tabitha flew into action calling her servents to healing. 

Soon suitably bandaged they settled to speak. "Gratitude for saving my husband. Sympathy in regards to your afflictions." 

"It was self inflicted. I should have spoken rather than act on impulse. The injury deserved. I knew the rules, yet acted against them." 

"But you saved my husband, why be punished for compassion?" 

"Compassion? I did nothing to save the slave. I deliberately inflicted pain on the judge. Is it fair I saved husband because he was friend?" She took Tabitha's hand. "I am pleased to have saved beloved husband. But I have much to learn. My message to Rome must wait until lesson is taught. I must go to Sinuessa." 


	6. The Sinful City.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson learned

The Sinful City

Series: War of the Damed (Episode: Decimation)

Elyshian had climbed the city wall and now looked down upon Sinessua. Her garment was no longer the bright blue of a summer sky, but the grey blue of a storm. 

No one saw her. Not because she was invisible, but because no one bothered to notice.

The streets were full of displaced Romans. Thier finery in rags, begging the rebel slaves for bread. Oh how pride has fallen! 

But she was sent to this city for a reason. That reason lead her to a dark small room with a terrified, tortured young woman. Before Elyshian could react voices came and she slipped into the shadows.

Young beautiful Fabia was a prisoner to Nemetes. Who kept her locked away for his own amsments. He saw it fit to rebel agaist Spartacus' 'kindness' to the Romans. This one was his toy to do as he pleased and share her with his friends.

He decided to show his prize to man of common thoughts, Lysiscus a new comer to the city.

"This precious jewel once stood domina to many within the city. They attended her every need." Fabia stared to wimper. She knew what was coming. "She now takes ours."

"Spartacus allows this?" Lysiscus was confused.

The rebel laughed, then swore to the gods. "No. He helped himself to my coin. I returned favor." Then he assulted the woman, just to prove he could. Fabia winced in pain. "With one of his little pets." He stood and made bargan. "Prove yourself no friend to these people. Use this Roman for untold pleasures, and when you have finished," he drew his knife and gave it to his companion. "Leave fresh mark upon her, as we have so often done." 

Lysiscus stared at the knife for a moment. "Leave us."

Once alone with the fightened, weeping woman. The man showed his true colours. "Calm yourself, calm yourself. I stand Roman, as you." He took the gag from her mouth. "My name is Gaius Julius Caesar. I come in the name of Marcus Crassus. His legions are gathering to the north. We shall take this city and see all those who have done this to your suffer." 

"Free me."

"Soon Crassus will come. You have my word. "

But that wasn't what Fabia ment. Her fingers were broken and the nails pulled out. She grasped the knife. "Free me." 

Then Ceaser understood. She wanted to die. She had no interest in waiting for Crassus to free the city. She wanted to be free of her broken body. 

Tears filled the man's eyes . "What is your name?"

"Fabia." 

"Know that it shall not be forgotten, nor the men that set you upon this fate." He kissed her in sorrow and farewell. Then plunged the knife into her chest. 

With a last whimper she was free. 

The Roman picked her up and carried her outside. 

Elyshian stepped out of the shadows. Wide eyed with confusion. Ceaser killed the young woman out of compassion, He wasn't the monster the woman first suspected him of being. He hated the slaves and the slaves hated the Romans. Everyone just lived according to what they thought they had the right to. Because no one had told them otherwise. It was hard to hate a man who showed such compassion. She needed light so she snapped her fingers and light filled up the tiny room. She gasped as she saw that the cracks in the wall left a message only she could read. Her foot slipping in the blood causing her to fall as she read the words in modern English: 'Salvation is for Everyone.' This was her lesson. She had no right to judge Roman or slave, victim or unjust judge.

She returned to her wall to calm her mind and think. 

Spartacus joined her and took her hand. "You are not calm." 

Elyshian clasped the hand in both of hers. "I am sad. I am in need of council." 

"Am I the one to give it? The very one who causes dispare?"

Elyshian sat. "You are the only one here."

Spartacus sat with her. "I pledged that no Roman that yet draws breath shall suffer further harm. I can gift you that. I refuse to lower self to Roman standard." 

"Gratitude, and I respect you carry full weight of what you have done. The Romans suffer but a moment of what you and yours have had to endure. I could only hate you if you showed no remorse. I do understand why you fight." Elyshian showed the gladiator her blistered arm. "Inflicted when I saw anger, a friend was in mist of stoning and I sort to punish unjust judge by harm. I know anger, but it bit me instead. I did forget the very words I gave you in forest. That Romans purpose is for men and woman to rise to full potential against them. This is you rising to that potential. "She eyed the gladiator. "Understanding does not conclude I favor it."

"Friend must have been of great importance."

"His wife has your son." 

"He was born?"

"I climbed impossible cliff to save him."

"He will not be raised Roman?"

"The woman who cares for him is Jewish, a Hebrew."She looked up at the Champion. "They are people who know what it is to be slaves." 

"The people who believe in only one god."

"It keeps them from getting confused." She gestured to all of sinuessa. "These people have more gods than they know what to do with. And none serve purpose."

"I believe not in gods, but in the hand of man." Spartacus turned to Elyshian. "Are you Jewish?"

"No, but I know thier quiet victories. They are a stiff necked people. The are the great survivors. They survived the Egyptians, they are surviving the Romans and they will survive the Third Reich. They hold to hope when none can be found." 

"Hope is a fickle thing."

"Only to those who know not how to wheld it. Hope is not wish. It is a sure thing."

"I know you can do impossible things. I would see my son." 

Elyshian nodded and turned to face the capital. She stretched out her arm and made a fist and dragged the very essence of distance towards them. Tabitha held the little one in her arms and sang him a lullaby. The baby giggled, his big bright eyes full of delight. Those eyes lifted to see across the miles to look at his father.

"My son!"

The vision vanished. 

The man's eyes filled with tears. "I did not want to love him, but I fear I must. But it is to be at a distance." Spartacus kissed Elyshian on her forhead "Gratitude for what you have done for me." Then once again father hardened into soldier. "But I have duty towards the people, but I hope to see you again. As hope is a sure thing."

The gladiator left her on the wall, she watched as he went about his business. 

This wasn't about Spartacus alone. This was about all of them. She couldn't love them, she couldn't hate them, but mostly she knew now she couldn't judge them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiff necked means stubborn.


	7. The Most Worthy

The Most Worthy (Series 'War of the Damed' Episode: The Dead and Dying.)

"That is no Roman."

She watched as wine was poured into a cup that was handed to her. "Drink."

"Do not waste such on the dead."

"You yet live."

"I am but pale shade... haunting a world fallen from meaning."

"Then we must nourish specter so that it may reclaim flesh and promus of better days."

"There stand none upon horizon. "

Spartacus gently reached for Crixus's head that Nevia held like a child. Her last grasp of all she loved.

"Was his end as he always dreamed?" Asked Ganaeus, he did not know what else to say at the death of the one most worthy. "In glorious battle?" For death on battle glorious, was the pride of all gladiators.

"In battle, yes. Though robbed of glory."

"Tell of it," said Spartacus. "That we may share in the burden of greif."

There Naevia shared her burden...

"There is but one reason Crassus spared my life, to taunt Spartacus with vision of his end."

All was quiet after the slauhter of the games and Spartucus sort out a high place Above the makshift arena carved from stone. Elyshian was waiting for him. She was dressed in her colour of sadness. 

"I witnessed your games," she told him.

"I make no apologies for them."

"I do not expect you to. But it greves me none the less. "

They stood in silance for a moment until the gladiator's temper errupted. "I have seen your power. You could split the heavens!" Spartacus shouted with frustration. "You could end this with one blow!" 

"I can not! I am not God!" Elyshian lowerd her voice. "My power is only gifted for short time. If I use it against permission it is lost. I am only human with borrowed miracles."

Spartacus let her take his hand. "I came to you on the impossible cliff. I asked you then to change your path. But you were man with mind made up. This is where it has lead you. You chose your path, now you must walk it." But Elyshian had more to show the Champion. "Come with me. I will prove that none of you are alone." 

At the summit over looking the ocean in the distance. Elyshian gestured to the sea. "Roar!" She commanded.

This was the strangest demand yet. "What is this ludicrously? "

"Roar out your frustration. Just scream."

With a look of utter confusion the gladiator took in a mighty breath and roared! His voice carring out over the ocean.

Then another voice sounding of a mature man began to roar back! 

The from one side came another voice. Younger, but he also roared. 

Then from the other side came a third voice. This time female and she roared! 

All voices were equal in Spartacus' frustration. And they all roared!

Spatacus shouted until he had nothing left but the three voices continued. "What is that?"

"The God you don't believe in. Just as angry and frustrated as you. His children are murdering each other and there is nothing he can do."

"Three voices?"

"You have three voices. Body, interlect and soul. Why should God be any different?" Then she held up her hand. "Listen." Then other voices joined in. Male and female all adding to the chorus, with just as much frustration and determination. Elyshian took the gladiator's hand again.

"Who are they?"

"All the voices that will follow yours. That will shout and screem and cry out for feedom. You are not alone!"

Time came for Crixus to be honored. Naevia lay the token of champion on the pire. Then Spartacus spoke the words. "This night, hearts lift in joyous reunion with those thoughts lost to us. Fathers, brothers and and sisters, sons and lovers. Hold them close for the shadow of Rome is upon us. We shall seek our destiny together whatever the cost. Yet let us not pass from memory those left absent from our arms, those who sacrificed thier lives so that all maybe free."

He passed the torch to Naevia. She held it aloft. "For Crixus," and tossed it on the pire that lit up in flames. All in silance watched it burn. 

Spatacus spoke again. The names that he had lost. "For Sura. For Varro and Mira!" 

Then more names were unburdened. 

"For Oenomaus!"

"For Diotimos!"

"For Rhaskos."

"For Sanus!"

"For Donar!"

"For Duro!" 

"For Acer."

"Fortus!"

"For Barca!"

"Nemetes!"

"Liscus!"

"Mannus!"

"Plenus!"

"Tychos!"

"Vitus!"

"Sophus!"

"For Crixus!"

Crixus became a chant. "Crixus! Crixus! Crixus!" 

"Split the heavens with the sound of his name!"

"Crixus! Crixus! Crixus!"

"Let it carry to Crassus and Pompey. As distant thunder promising storm of blood! All those who are able will make final stand against Rome. And this I promise you..."

"Crixus! Crixus! Crixus!"

... we will live free or join our brothers in death!" Spartacus held his sword aloft in determination for the others to follow as they continued to shout the name of the one most wortly. The undefeated gaul!

"Crixus! Crixus! Crixus!"

From her high place Elyshian watched them quietly then added the final name to doomed mortals. "Spartucus..."


	8. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I supposed to explain this?

I see your bloody gaze

Staring at the hollow

of your soul in pain

Their lies are hard to swollow

So you play thier game

with sword and shield and sorrow

-All on vain

-All in vain

-All in vain.

"Kill them all", you plan

In the blood and sand

And your freedom cries 

Despite thier lies!

I see your bloody face

yelling out your fury.

As you cut them down,

It is your angry duty.

And you free your world

Destroyer of the cruelty.

-Casting crowns

-To the ground

-Death is found.

And now the sun will rise

There is nothing here but sorrow

The timeless one - supreme 

but her truth is hard to swollow

of the world you made

Where all the voices follow

-To the dream

-To the deam

-To the dream...


End file.
